


Cartwright

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e16 Coda, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e16 Coda, Post-Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, surprise guest at the end, though not a surprise if you know who's in the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's still fretting over his slip-of-the-tongue about the Cartwright twins earlier. Nothing a good midnight snack can't fix, right?





	Cartwright

**Author's Note:**

> A short coda for 13x16!
> 
> [Rebloggable link on Tumblr here!](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/172579004924/cartwright-a-13x16-coda-read-here-on-ao3-its)

It’s three hours later that Cas finds him in the kitchen, making himself a late-night snack.

 

“So,” he says, leaning against the counter next to where Dean’s setting the top piece of bread on his sandwich. “The Cartwright twins, hm?”

 

Dean sighs, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. “Yeah. The Cartwright twins. It was just a slip of the tongue, man, it was stupid. I shouldn’t have said it.”

 

Castiel cocks an eyebrow, and Dean honestly can’t say he’s surprised the angel didn’t buy his excuse. “I’m just curious.”

 

Dean hums and grabs his sandwich, motioning for Cas to follow him to the table. He settles in his normal seat, Cas’s foot nudging his under the table as the angel sits. “So it was… shortly after I made my deal.” Cas flashes him a frown, so he shrugs in response. “Over and done with, Cas. Anyway, Sam was on a whole “do whatever you want and I’ll go with it” thing ‘cause I had less than a year. So we stopped at a bar after a hunt and there was this _insanely_ hot girl sitting there with this guy.” He sees the angel’s eyes narrow so he flashes him a sheepish smile. “Anyway, I didn’t think anything of it, left them alone. She comes up to me when Sam goes to the bathroom and starts hitting on me.”

 

Cas tilts his head in the way that makes him look like a puppy. “I thought you said she was there with a guy?”

 

Dean smirks, taking a bit of his sandwich and chewing while he thinks about how to proceed. “She was. Her brother. Her twin brother.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows raise in surprise and Dean’s smirk widens. “Ah. The Cartwright twins.”

 

Dean nods, nudging half of the sandwich in Cas’s direction, smiling as the angel takes it. “Yep. So we went back to the motel. Sam had no idea, just that someone was coming over, so he stayed in the car. I went in, did my thing…” He chuckles at the angel’s eye roll, shrugging. “You asked.”

 

“I’m aware. Continue.”

 

He snorts, taking another bite of his sandwich. “Sam got a call from Bobby a little while later, walked in without knocking- though he claims to this day that he did knock.” Dean smirks. “Let’s just say he wasn’t very pleased with what he saw.”

 

Castiel hums, chewing his sandwich thoughtfully. “Was that the first time he saw you with another man?”

 

He can feel the blush creeping up his neck as he clears his throat. “First and last. I wasn’t ever gonna tell him, but then I only had a year to live so I just kinda… gave up caring.”

 

Castiel nods, finishing his sandwich. “Did you have plans tonight?”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at him, shrugging. “Not really. Just watch TV or something. Why?”

 

Castiel looks down at his hands, and Dean could swear he sees a blush on the angel’s cheeks. “I was hoping we could watch something together. I enjoyed being in Scooby Doo, I’d like to see more of it.”

 

Dean grins, nodding and finishing his sandwich, setting the plate in the sink. “Hell yeah, man, I know all the best episodes. My room or yours?”

 

“Yours, please. Your bed is much more comfortable.” Dean hums, grabbing a beer and motioning for Cas to follow him.

 

“Memory foam, Cas. Maybe we should get you one.” Cas hums thoughtfully, settling onto Dean’s bed.

 

“Perhaps. I do like resting while you and Sam are asleep.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, settling onto the bed and logging onto his laptop. “That mean you’re gonna stick around?”

 

Cas turns to look at him, shrugging. “Do you want me to?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, nudging Cas’s shoulder with his own as he pulls up Scooby Doo on Netflix. “I always want you to stick around, Cas.”

 

 **·     ·     ·**     ✤      **·     ·     ·**

 

Sam finds them curled up on Dean’s bed the next morning, with Dean’s laptop set on the floor next to the bed. He can’t say he’s surprised. His brother’s not exactly subtle when it comes to Castiel.

 

They don’t get to rest for long, though.

 

The lights in the bunker shut off and the alarms start blaring. Dean’s sitting up in less than a second with his gun cocked, nudging the angel beside him. “Cas. _Cas_. Wake up.”

 

Castiel’s eyes open and it takes him a moment to adjust before he realizes what’s happening. Sam steps into the room and closes the door behind him, grabbing one of Dean’s spare guns. Dean shoots a look in Sam’s direction as Cas grabs his angel blade.

 

“Do you hear that?” Cas whispers, glancing between the Winchesters, who both shake their heads. Castiel’s eyes snap shut, and both Winchesters know better than to say anything. It takes him a moment, but he opens them again and glances at Dean. “Someone’s here. The main door is compromised.”

 

“ _Compromised_?” Sam whispers, glancing at his brother and Castiel. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“Someone’s trying to break in. Someone with a lot of power.”

 

“So what do we do?” Dean asks, glancing between Sam and Cas.

 

Sam shrugs. “We can flank them, once they get inside. There’s enough warding in here that whatever it is should be powered down once they step inside.”

 

Castiel shakes his head, pushing himself off the bed. “They’re not strong enough to get inside. We’ll have to confront them directly.”

 

Dean sighs, standing. “I was hoping you weren’t gonna say that.”

 

The three of them make their way to the main door quietly, climbing the stairs and flanking the door. Dean throws a single nod in Sam’s direction, focusing his gun on the figure in their doorway once Sam opens the door.

 

Castiel steps forward, brandishing his sword, but stops short when he sees who’s standing in the doorway. “Gabriel?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION.


End file.
